Is It Worth My Time?
by AcidxSunshine
Summary: Summary: Logan struggles to hide his feelings for his elf, but will Kurt break his control? Logurt with some Lancitty and Romy with some random fluff. Might be a short series.
1. Ch 1 Thinking The Same Thing

Well this is my first X-Men fanfic and this was a random idea that came to my head so yay. This will be like a couple of chapters long, not much. Oh and I believe we all know that I don't own the X-Men. Well I could own it in my head, but then everyone could own it in there heads. Nevermind then :]

Ch.1 – Thinking the Same Thing

It was a regular saturday at the Xavier Institute, well as normal as it can be in a house full of mutants, especially on a weekend.

It was almost 9 am, and most of the kids were still in bed. Logan of course was always up around sunrise with his coffee and paper, must be years of old habits.

Ororo had already made breakfast, and one by one the students began to stroll in.

Scott and Jean took their regular seats together, which who by the way were always seen together, adding to rumors that they were a couple or just sleeping together.

Kitty and Kurt teleported down together as usual, and it was when Logan finally looked up from his paper.

Logan always had a thing for Kurt, his feminine body, his luscious hair, his warm and soft fur..

'Fuck, why am I always thinking about him that way? Im not gay, then again someone like Kurt could just make a guy wanna switch teams…but I can't, he's just a kid..'

While Logan mused over this, Kurt began to stuff his face with food as usual.

"Like Kurt, come on like leave some food for us too!" "Sorry Kitty, you know I gotta keep up with my body's needs.."

Speaking of needs, Kurt had recently begun to take notice of Logan, not that he hadn't before, but there were moments where he just couldn't help himself.

"Hmm, Logan seems different today, he must of done something different with his hair, or his clothing, or his toned muscles or his…Woah what am I thinking! Logan is my teacher, and God knows how old he is anyway, but he's so hot…"

"KITTY!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY HAIR DRYER!!"

Rogue's screaming brought both Kurt and Logan from their thoughts from each other.

"Like Rogue what are you talking about…?" said Kitty.

Rogue's hair was apparently sticking up in weird angles since she was missing her hair dryer.

"KITTY DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" said an angry Rogue.

"STRIPES WATCH IT UNLESS YOU WANT EXTRA DANGER ROOM SESSIONS!" barked Logan.

"Arggggh!" And with that Rogue stormed back upstairs.

"She always has this stick up her ass.."

"HALF PINT!"

sorry it was short but im still developing this idea


	2. Ch 2 Good Moods

Ch. 2- Good moods

Kurt was sleeping on his bed after doing nothing the whole day.

Logan happened to walk right by Kurt's door and heard him snoring. He opened Kurt's door and let himself in.

Kurt was mixed up in his sheets which were half on the floor, and Logan suddenly thought he looked very cute. 'Damn elf, why is it everything he does so attractive to me?' Logan walked towards Kurt's bed slowly and sat down.

At that point Logan began to observe Kurt sleeping, which made him get a funny feeling in his heart.

'Maybe one day Kurt, maybe one day..'

Logan walked out of Kurt's room with a smile on his face, not that anyone would ever see or dare to question why.

Except Kitty.

"Mr. Logan, like why are you smiling to yourself?"

"Shut it Half-Pint"

"Uh, sorry Mr. Logan." Kitty walked to her room a little faster than before. Not that Kitty was afraid, it's just common sense to not question Wolverine further.

Meanwhile Kurt woke up after he thought he heard a door close. "Hmm, I wonder if someone walked in.."

Kurt got up and decided he was hungry since he missed diner. He teleported down to the kitchen where apparently Logan was cleaning up along with Rogue.

"Logan I told you I'm not giving up my date with Remy, so I don't care if you don't like him!"

"Rogue he's a scum what the fuck do you want with him! He doesn't care about you!

"No shut up Logan you're the one who's jealous! I've been waiting for so long and you have no idea how it feels to not touch anyone. Remy cares about me and I'm happy. Doesn't it matter that I'm happy Logan?" With that Rogue walked away and bumped into Kurt who was watching the argument.

"Sorry you had to see that Kurt, but apparently whatever Logan hates should burn in hell of course."

"Stripes he gonna hurt you! Is that what you want?"

"Leave me alone Logan and stay outta my life!" And Rogue left the kitchen with that.

"Uh if you want I could leave.."

"No elf stay it's fine, I heard you snoring earlier by the way"

"Yeah I dozed off and missed dinner, bad mistake on my part" Kurt was rummaging through the refrigerator since all the food was gone. He chose to eat chocolate ice cream from the freezer instead.

"Ice cream at this hour elf?"

"well there was nothing else.." Logan was watching Kurt with an observing eye, and saw that Kurt was blushing. "Well I'll leave you here with your ice cream then..Night Kurt"

Logan put got up and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he said this, and Logan could clearly smell Kurt blushing even more. "Night Logan."

Kurt was left to ponder his thoughts alone with his ice cream. "Could it be that Logan..no what am I talking about, he was just in a good mood, hmm.."


	3. Ch 3 Got Up and Left

Ch 3 – Going Away

Logan as always helped himself to a danger room session whenever he could. It helped clear his mind of his daily hassles or any dilemma he might have. Like with Kurt.

Last week the kids decided to watch a zombie movie in the theaters, and it was Logan's turn to chaperone.

Of course they all complained against it, but he just wanted to keep an eye on the Cajun who Rogue invited and see who was going to make out, if they dared.

Everyone was a part of a couple, except Kurt, which made Logan wonder if this was on purpose or something.

So as the movie passed by, there were many scary scenes in which all the kids jumped while Logan snickered at them and the scene.

But poor Kurt who was sitting next to him was really scared, so he put an arm around Kurt so he could calm down.

But Kurt actually covered his eyes and snuggled into Logan's chest, which made him blush with thankfully no one being able to see it in the dark.

When they all headed home after the movie ended, Logan and Kurt exchanged shy glances but couldn't really look at each other.

Logan dodged a robot coming his way and slashed it like he was cutting cheese.

'Aah I don't know what to do, do I really like him? He's just a kid, but he makes me feel..warm inside.'

Logan jumped up and destroyed two other robots. 'Logan I need you in my office now' said the voice in his head.

'What is it Chuck?' responded Logan. 'Just come now' said the Professor.

"I hope it's not major, don't really need that now.." With that he turned off the program and headed upstairs.

"Like seriously it's awesome!" squealed Kitty. "Ja, all those people are funny but cool" Kurt defended.

Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue were sitting in the rec room arguing whether American Idol was cool or not.

"No its just a bunch of idiots looking for their 5 minutes of fame and that Simon's an asshole" argued Rogue.

"Nuh uh Rogue, you just don't have any taste" Kitty continued. Rogue got up from her seat and headed upstairs to read.

"Whatever Kitty its mah opinion." As she got upstairs she passed by Logan who had a stern look on his face.

"Logan you alright?" Sure they argued a lot, but he was a father figure to Rogue.

"It's nothing, I gotta go away for a while, don't know when I'll be back" replied Logan.

"Why what's wrong, is it Magneto" said Rogue.

But Logan had already reached his room and shut his door.

Kurt was yawning again. "Kurt if you're tired just take a nap" said Kitty.

'I'm bored, maybe I should do a DR session or something, hah.'

Kurt teleported upstairs to his room after Kitty insisted again. But he heard drawers being opened and closed across the hall from him, Logan's room.

He teleported across the hall and saw that he indeed was packing.

"Logan what are you doing?" said Kurt.

"Get out Kurt I'm busy" said Logan very sternly.

Kurt didn't like the sound of his voice, and Logan always called him elf.

He teleported back to his room and took that nap he was going to have. When he woke up, he found out from Rogue that Logan had left unexpectedly and no one knew where to.

Kurt thought back to Logan's attitude earlier, and suddenly Kurt feel strangely alone and sad.

'What happened Logan..?'


End file.
